zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Azreal
.]] This page refers to the original character. For the Bakugan version of Azreal, go here. '' Azreal is an '''original character' currently modified for fanfiction use. Azreal is a half-Guardian Spirit, half-Dragon and the partner of Shizuka Hattori. His main element is fire and he is the current Beast King. Basic Information Basic Stats Name: 'Azreal Tai Lung Pendragon '''Alias: '''Beast King, Crimson Dragon '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''109 (Human years), 654 (Dragon years) '''Affiliation: 'Masanari Black Flowers, Hattori Clan 'Partner: 'Teresa Hattori (formerly), Shizuka Hattori ]] Physical Description In his False Form, Azreal appears as a bright red dragon in a human-like figure on two legs. He has no wings and has tan colored horns sticking out of his head, elbows and legs. On his back is a row of bright golden scales and he has a scar on the left side of his face just over his lips. In his True Form, Azreal is a giagantic dark red dragon with large wings and covered in thick scales and sharps horns. He has a black mark over his eyes and still has his scar. In either form, Azreal has a band of ten crystals around his neck. Each crystal represents one of the Master Spirits, which serve him, and their powers. Azreal is capable of manipulating each of the ten elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, energy, wind and light, but is only able to use one at a time. Whichever crystal is at the front is the element in use. In addition, Azreal's body changes color to match the element he uses, however this is only in False Form. Personality Azreal comes from a very noble family and has a strong sense of justice. Family values are very important to him and will take an attack on his family as an attack on himself. He is quite cocky and headstrong but is smart enough to know when he must be serious. He refuses to put anyone he cares about in danger and would easily sacrifice himself to save them. Relationships Skye: As the daughter of the woman he loved, Azreal cares very much for Skye and her well being. He desparately tried to keep her safe from Nihlus, knowing that she would not be safe from his vengeance. Azreal acts much like a mentor to Skye and a brother-like figure. Teresa/Tali: When Azreal first arrived on Earth, Tali was the first real person he met and bonded with. Despite being completely different species, Azreal began to have feelings for Tali, and was later heartbroken when Nihlus used her to exact his revenge on Azreal by killing her. She was later reincarnated into modern times as Teresa. Azreal returned to her and became her partner. However, knowing that they could never truly be together, Azreal stood aside so that Teresa could be happy with Keiji. He still loved her and in her death, promised that he would protect her daughter. Nihlus: Nihlus is Azreal's greatest enemy and at one time, his best friend. However, Azreal's murder of Nihlus' younger brother, Norax, caused a rift between the two and Nihlus swore revenge on Azreal and that one day he would kill him. Azmyth: Azmyth is Azreal's mentor and teacher. He was the one who showed him Earth and trained Azreal to be his successor. Azreal treats Azmyth with a great deal of respect and admiration and often relies on him for advice. Family *Tai Lung (father) *Artymis (mother) *Zenith (grandfather) *Rosetta (younger sister) Abilities Powers and Skills As a Guardian Spirit, Azreal is capable of manipulating all forms of the element of fire. However, he is now capable of manipulating all ten elements as he was chosen by Azmyth to be his successor as the Beast King. In addition, as he is half-Dragon, he is stronger, more durable than other Guardian Spirits, and therefore harder to kill. His special ability, if he has one, is currently unknown. Attacks *'Gale of Darkness: '''Azreal produces mounds of black smoke that are cast over the entire area of battle. His opponent will be lost in the confusion where Azreal will have the chance to strike from out of nowhere. *'Grand Fissure: Rocks from the Earth rise around the foe trapping them. Eventually the rocks will close around the target, crushing them. *'Burning Salamander:' Azreal stimulates a flaming tornado that pulls the opponent(s) within the swirl of flame. *'Lightning Cannon: '''Lightning strikes down from the sky and hits Azreal as he produces multiple ball of lightning in his hands/mouth (depending on what form he is in) and throws it at the opponent. *'Piercing Siren: Azreal produces an ear-shattering shriek that paralyzes the foe and destroys any type of shield or mechanism. *'''Leaf Storm: Azreal summons multiple vines and plant life to ensnare or strike the opponent, rendering them immobile. *'Lotus Light: '''Azreal absorbs sunlight or moonlight to heal himself or a comrade. If no sun or moon is present, Azreal must sacrifice some of his energy to heal an ally. *'Tundra Storm:' Azreal summons spears of ice around the opponent, trapping them. Immediately after, he produces an extremely harsh snowstorm from which the opponent cannot escape. *'Whirlpool Tsunami: Azreal summons rages of tsunamis that eventually crash onto the opponent creating a whirlpool that sucks them into a deep abyss of water. Meanwhile, Azreal will swim at great speed, slashing at the opponent. *'Energy Shield: '''Azreal puts up a purple shield around himself and anyone else he wishes. *'Typhoon Slam: This attack is similar to Tyson’s Galaxy Turbo Twister in the sense that there are multiple tornadoes present. Azreal summons multiple typhoons that suck an opponent towards them, nearly ripping them to shreds. *'Flare Blinder: '''Azreal absorbs any light energy around him and channels it all into a single orb of light that releases all its energy in a single burst of blinding light, stunning the opponent for a long time. *'Dragon Meteor Storm': A generic attack developed by Skye after watching an episode of Pokémon. Azreal gathers energy in his body and releases it into the sky as a single strand of blue light. Seconds later, many blue ‘meteors’ of energy rain down from the sky like a meteor shower. Background '------THIS BACKSTORY CONTAINS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!------''' Azreal was born in the realm of Dragons to Tai Lung and Artymis, making him half-Guardian Spirit and half-Dragon. He was childhood friends with Nihlus. However, in his teens, he was pitted against Norax, Nihlus' younger brother, and defeated him. However, Norax refused to accept defeat and continued to attack him, even after the battle was declared over. In the ensuing fight, which quickly spiralled out of control, Azreal was forced to kill Norax. Nihlus witnessed this and swore vengeance on Azreal. For killing another dragon, Azreal was to be executed, but as his father was a member of the Dragon Council, his sentence was lightned to exile. Nihlus felt the punishment was not enough to soon followed Azreal to Earth where he was sent for exile. Azreal arrived in Japan on Earth and came across a small village under attack by bandits. He immediately took action and slew the bandits, saving the village women from death. He quickly left, knowing that his presence in their world was not something they were used to. He was followed by a woman, who collapsed and died, but not before handing Azreal her baby. Azreal took the girl to the next village where he left them with a couple that had lost their own child recently. From a distance, he watched the girl, Tali, grow up and they later ended up interacting, where she quickly recognized him from her childhood. They would spend time together every day, but in secret. However, Nihlus arrived and slew Tali and her village to get back at Azreal for murdering Norax. Consumed with grief, Azreal wept over her death. A mysterious creature named Azmyth approached him and said he would use his powers so that she would be able to come back, but at a time he was unable to determine. Azmyth took Azreal under his wing to train as his successor as the next Beast King. Several years later after his training with Azmyth was finished, Azreal managed to find Tali, reincarnated as a girl named Teresa. Teresa retained all her memories from her past life and instantly recognized Azreal. They became partners and Azreal swore to protect her from his past. However, despite still being in love with her, Azreal knew they could never truly be together and decided to stand aside and let her be with someone she loved, Keiji Hattori. Shortly after Teresa had her second child, she feel gravely ill. Azreal begged her to let him save her, as he was perfectly capable of, but she declined, saying that she did not fear death and that it was her time to go. After a tearful goodbye, Teresa passed Azreal onto her daughter, Skye. '-----SPOILERS END HERE------' Azreal cares very much for Skye, as she reminds him much of Teresa, but did not share the details of his past with Skye, feeling that he only should when the time was right. He comforted her during her time of grief over the murder of her brother, an event she never truly got over and aided her in her training and various missions. Nihlus resurfaced once again. However, by now, he was completely consumed and twisted by vengeance and madness. Knowing that Nihlus would not stop until he, himself was dead, Azreal let Nihlus kill him, an event that severly emotionally broke down Skye. In one last effort to make sure was still protected, Azreal gave her his band of crystals, which later transformed into the Dragon Gauntlet and the Master Spirits. However, as he is also half-Dragon, Azreal is not completely dead and his spirit still lingers. Gallery Trivia *Azreal is the only character to be half-Guardian Spirit. *His own grandfather was the first Beast King. *Azreal is also used as a Bakugan fan character, but has undergone several modifications. *Azreal's design was influenced by JessicaElwood's "Red Dragon." Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Fire Spirits Category:Energy Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Good